Changing
by Wolffanforever
Summary: Bella gets changed.....when she wakes up she notices some changes.rating just to be safe. plzR&R and I'm also in need of a beta if anyones interested
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Twilight or any thing you recognize. I know that this has been up already and that its soo short but I added some stuff. the next one will be longer thank you everyone for the reviews and the tips :P

* * *

I was going to Edward's house I was very excited because earlier that day, Edward had told me he had something important to tell me

and to meet him at his house at midnight. I hope he's going to do it tonight. Oh that would be so wonderful. Then I could be a vampire

just like the Cullens. I looked at the clock it read 11:45. Well I should leave now I thought to myself. So I said bye to my dad and got in

the truck and headed down to Edward's house. I'm so nervous; I can't wait to see what Edward has planned.

Edward's POV

Everyone was so busy getting ready for tonight. Tonight was the night that I, Edward Cullen was going to change Bella Swan into a vampire. I just hope everything is going to be all right.

Normal

Edward was pacing the floor waiting for Bella to come. When Bella finally arrived it was 11:58 pm.

Great! Edward thought and with two minutes to spare too. "So Edward, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Bella asked already knowing the answer or at least what so hoped would be the answer.

"Well if it's Ok with you I would like to change you, you know into one of us." "Oh Edward of course! I would love to be one of you" "ok then lets go!"

And with that Edward led her up the stairs into his bedroom where all of the other Cullens were.

Once inside the room, Bella had a look around. The room was dim and had candles glowing all around it the room smelt like roses.

"So, I guess this means that she said yes." Carlsile stated waking her from her thoughts. "Yes!" said Edward and Bella in union. Bella

shivered. "Are you cold Bella? Edward asked. "No, just got a chill." That was weird she thought. "Well are we going to do it now or

what?" Bella asked. "Umm… yea. Now you're sure that you want to do this right?" Edward asked. Bella nodded. "Well you know that

once I do this that it can't be reversed right?" "Yes I'm sure now just do it already." "Ok then" Edward really wasn't sure about this but

went along anyway. Then Edward bent down & bit Bella on the neck. Bella could feel the poison going through her. It felt warm Bella

through her head back and started to feel dizzy and fell down; Edward caught her just in time and set her on the bed. Carlisle then

suggested that everyone should leave and give Edward some time alone with Bella. Jasper and Rosalie left right away. Emmet took one

last look at Bella and left. Alice had a smile on her face she couldn't wait for Bella to wake up. "Alice" Carlisle said. "Huh? Oh" and with

that they left.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R if you have any suggestions feel free to do so too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:_I don't own Twilight or anything like it._**

* * *

When Bella woke up she was confused at first and then at the sight of Edward

rememberd all that had happened. I sat up to get a better look at Edward.

"Hey" he said softly. "How do you feel?"

I thought for a moment before answering "I feel…. Good . Kind of tingly."

That was the best answer I could think of . Edward laghed. "tingly?" " so your not tired

even a little?"

"No."

"Well are you thirsty?"

"no" Strangly enough I didn't have the slightest urge to drink blood.

"huh, Well I guess that's something special about you. It makes sense."

Just then there was a soft knock on the door. "can I come in?" sang the voice of Alice Cullen.

As soon as I opened the door she came dancing in wearing a big smile on her face.

"I take it you know what my "power" is then?." It was more of a statement then a

question. Of course she knew what it was I mean she can see the future after all.

Then Jasper came in followed by Emmett.

"Hey Bells" Emmett said as he put his arm around me and gave my neck a squeeze. I

used to hate when he did that. Mostly because it hurt so much. This new body was going

\

To take some getting used to.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper talking. "huh" I said a little louder then I

Had meant to. " I said, that we were going to watch a movie and wanted to know if you

wanted to join us."

"Oh yeah! Which one?"

"I'm not sure Esme and Carlsile wanted it to be a surprise. I hope it's some kind of war

movie." Jasper said. Folding his hands together like he was praying. I laughed.

" Wow and I though Emmett was bad." Rosalie said. My smile faded slightly.

I looked at Emmett then to Rosalie.

Edward put his arm around me reassuring me noticing that I was no longer smiling.

Then he and the others left . "Hey Bella."

"Hi"

" Look I know I haven't been very nice to you and I'm sorry. The truth is that I was

jealous of you."

" What your jealous of me but why?"

"Well the truth is that I couldn't stand the fact that someone could like someone else

more than me. Yea I know I'm so shallow. I was hoping that if you for give me than we

could start over new."

" Apology accepted and I'd like to start over new too."

And with that Rosalie and I walked out of the room to join the others downstairs.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you liked it please Review!_**


End file.
